Now, what is going to happen?
by royal destiny
Summary: Ami knew that her place was beside Makoto but when they broke up it shattered everything. Now Ami is trying to find her place...is that with Makoto or with someone else? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking"

_**Now, what is going to happen**_

Makoto watched Ami walk away from her. It bothered her that this was happening. Once she aw Ami round the street corner, Makoto turned around and walked back to her apartment. She wasn't sure where everything went wrong.

On Makoto's way home, she passed Usagi's house. She wouldn't have thought about stopping except she saw Haruka's car with Haruka in it.

"What are you doing here?" Makoto asked as she walked over toward the car. "Because I thought you would be with Michiru."

"Well, Michiru and I had a little disagreement and so I came here because you were with Ami."

"I'm not anymore." Makoto sighed. "What was the disagreement about?"

Haruka laughed before saying, "Nothing important. It was something about me spending more time with my car then her lately, but she hasn't wanted to spend any time with me. So what am I suppose to do with all that time?"

Makoto laughed. "You are suppose to be with Michiru not your car."

"Whatever." Haruka pretended to be angry for a few moments. "Why are you here?"

"I broke up with Ami."

"Really?!" Haruka was shocked. "Why would you do something stupid like that?!"

"Because she said that she is thinking about moving away for school."

"That is good, but I don't understand why you ended your relationship."

"So that she would go," Makoto admitted. "I don't want to be the reason that she wasn't able to achieve her dream."

"So you would rather have her go and hate you?"

Makoto slowly nodded. "It would be easier on her."

"Now…I never thought that would be something that you would do."

"I'm full of surprises." Makoto laughed. "Well, I'm going to go home. I don't think that I need to be here."

"Come on Mako…don't go." Haruka whined. "Get in and we'll go for a ride."

Makoto shook her head as she walked off. She didn't have the time to deal with Haruka's attitude. All of the sudden, Makoto wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. She was beginning to think that she screwed up, but Makoto was not going to be running back to Ami.

--

As soon as Ami got home, she walked up to her room and collapsed on her bed crying. She never thought that she could break up with Makoto. Ami did not know who to turn to because of the fact that she was afraid of what her friends would say. Needless to say, it wasn't long before Ami cried herself to sleep.

Ami awoke that night to her cell phone ringing. She grabbed her phone before saying, "Hello?"

"Ami! How are you doing?"

Ami sighed as she sat up on her bed. "I'm good. How are you Minako?"

"Fine. Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Ami didn't want to tell Minako or anyone what happened.

"I went by Makoto's apartment and she told me what happened. Honestly, I think that she has made a huge mistake by letting you go."

Ami had to admit that did make her feel better. "Thanks Minako."

"No problem." Minako felt really bad for Ami and Makoto, but she truly felt worse for Ami. "Do you want to hang out tomorrow with me and Rei?"

"I wouldn't want to ruin your date."

"It isn't a date. We did invite Usagi, but she's too preoccupied with stupid Mamoru being home."

"Well, in her defense, she hasn't seen him in a year."

"Yeah, but I don't want to see her hanging off of him and following him like a puppy."

Ami laughed. "I don't think that is a habit that she is going to break any time soon. I just wish she would see that Mamoru isn't right for her."

"Me too." Minako had to agree. "So are you coming?"

"Yeah, why not, it isn't like I have anything else to do." After thinking for a few moments, Ami said, "This better not be one of your plans to get Makoto and I back together."

"It isn't."

Ami was glad that Minako was telling the truth. She has been Minako's friend for so long that she could tell when the senshi of love was lying to her. "Good."

"I should let you go to bed. It's late."

"It's ok. You woke me up."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"That's good."

Ami looked at the clock and saw that it said: 12:03 a.m. "Well, I'm going to go eat something and try to sleep."

"Ok, we are meeting tomorrow at 11 a.m. at Rei's."

Ami laughed. "I'll see you later today."

"Oh…yeah…I forgot that it was after midnight."

"Yeah, bye." Ami hung up and sighed. She was glad that Minako was allowing her to go with her and Rei tomorrow. Although, Ami was afraid of just what they were going to be doing.

Ami walked downstairs and saw her mother's note. She didn't even bother reading it because she already knew what it said. Ami walked over to the refrigerator and tool of a jar of jelly. Then she sat that jar on the counter and got out the bread. After that, she made herself a grape jelly sandwich.

"I wonder exactly what Minako has planned." Ami said as she walked back up to her room. "I am just hoping that tomorrow is going to be a much better day." Ami thought before she drifted off to sleep.

--

That is the end of the first chapter. I hope that everyone likes it. Feel free to review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking"

_**Now, what is going to happen**_

When Ami woke up, she saw that it was 9:15 in the morning. She really did not want to go out with Rei and Minako because she was afraid that she would be the third wheel. As much as Ami did not want to go, she knew that it would be good for her.

Once that was decided, Ami got up out of her bed and started to get ready to go. She convinced herself that this was going to be a good day. After Ami was done with her shower, she stood in front of her closet trying to figure out what to wear.

"What to wear?" Ami asked herself. "I want something drastic…something that I normally wouldn't wear."

After rummaging through her closet, she realized that she didn't have anything that she was looking for. So she decided to try and make something that she wouldn't normally wear. Ami ended up deciding on a pair of light blue jeans, black tight-fitting tank top, and a black button-down shirt to wear over the tank top.

Once that was done, she went downstairs to find that her mother was still not home. Ami sighed because she really wanted someone to talk to; however, she was glad that her mother home.

In order for Ami to stay busy until she had to leave, she fixed herself breakfast and found a book to read. At 10:45, Ami left her house. She was excited to be bale to get out of her house. When she arrived at Rei's, Ami walked up the steps to see that Minako was already there.

"Am I late?" Ami quietly asked. She didn't want to make her friends wait on her.

Rei smiled and said, "No…you're not late. In fact Minako just got here."

"I did!" The only reason that Minako was excited was because she wasn't late and that for once she had arrived first. "We should get going."

Ami nodded as she followed Rei and Minako down the steps that led up to the shrine. "Are we shopping for anything in particular or just for fun?"

Minako smiled and said, "For fun! Besides, you needed to get out of your place for awhile."

"I guess." Ami knew that she should have stayed home.

--

Makoto woke up that morning feeling worse then she did yesterday. She knew that this was a difficult thing to do, but knew that tit was worth it if Ami could achieve her dream.

She got out of bed and walked to her kitchen. Makoto knew that she needed to eat something, but at the same time she didn't want to eat. So she walked back to the living room and laid on her couch. She was almost asleep when the phone rang.

Makoto picked up the cordless phone and said, "Hello?"

"What did you do to Ami?"

Makoto sighed as it seemed that now Michiru knew. "I broke up with her."

"I guess that Ruka was right then." Michiru had secretly hoped that Haruka might have been lying. She didn't understand why Makoto would do this to Ami, especially when she knew just how much the thunder senshi loved Ami. "Why Mako?"

"Because sh-"

"Don't even say it!"

"It is the reason."

"No, it isn't!" Michiru stated. "I want to know why you would do this to Ami, especially when it has hurt Ami so much."

Makoto immediately sat up once she heard that. "Why? What happened to Ami?"

Michiru wasn't about to tell her that she had not been able to get a hold of the girl. "She is upset, but that is her right. So tell me Makoto…why do you feel horrible when you are the one that broke up with her?"

"Because," Makoto paused for a moment to gather her thoughts, "I knew that she wasn't going to go away to school because of me. I couldn't live with myself knowing that she would give up her dream school for me."

Now Michiru was the one that felt bad. She could hear the heartbreak in Makoto's voice. "That isn't the only reason is it?"

Makoto shook her head even though Michiru couldn't see her. "No."

"Then what is it?"

"I was happy with her, but I could tell that she didn't want to be with me anymore. What hurts the most is that I let the love of my life go because of that." Makoto didn't have to tell Michiru that the first reason she had used to break up with Ami was a lie.

"Sweetie, she is your first love…your first girlfriend, and I'm going to assume every other first. So what made you think this way?" Michiru wasn't sure if that was a question that she really wanted to know the answer to or not.

"It has been like this when the two of us go out. She always walks in front of me and I feel like I'm not with her then." Makoto could not believe that she was telling anyone this, but she figured that it would help her to feel better. "Or when she says that she doesn't have time to do anything because she has to study with her other friends that I don't know."

"Those might be good reasons but I guess I'm not understating it. Why didn't you talk to her?"

"Because it wouldn't have done any good." Makoto stated. "I know that she would have denied it. Besides this way she can be happy."

"She isn't happy, Makoto. In face the girl is miserable."

"Do you think that I could win her back?" It was a worthless question and Makoto knew that. All she wanted was to know if she could win Ami back. That way Makoto knew she would be able too when the time is right.

"I think that you might."

Makoto smiled. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Michiru sighed because she knew the conversation had to turn. "So how has work been?"

That had been a nice conversation change. It allowed the tow senshi to talk about something different for a change.

--

When the group of three arrived at the mall, Ami assumed that it was just going to be the three of them shopping. That idea quickly vanished when she realized that they were walking toward a woman that made Ami blush. All Ami could see was the dark green ponytail that covered most of her back and how tight that jeans were that this woman had on. Instantly Ami knew that this was going to be a really long day.

* * *

I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I have writer's block and I've been super busy with work. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Let me know what you thought of it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking"

_**Now, what is going to happen**_

When the group of three arrived at the mall, Ami assumed that it was just going to be the three of them shopping. That idea quickly vanished when she realized that they were walking toward a woman that made Ami blush. All Ami could see was the dark green ponytail that covered most of her back and how tight that jeans were that this woman had on. Instantly Ami knew that this was going to be a really long day.

Ami could not figure out who this woman was that was obviously waiting for them. She was instantly mad at Minako because Ami knew that this was an attempt to get her over Makoto.

"Hey Sets!"

When Ami heard Minako say that, she did not want to believe that was Setsuna. "There is no way that can be her," Ami thought, "because Setsuna doesn't wear clothes like that."

The woman turned around and said, "Hey."

Ami was sure that her jaw had dropped on the ground when she saw that it really was Setsuna. "What are you doing here?"

Setsuna smiled. "Well, I figured that you could use someone to hang out with because the other two might runway from us."

Ami laughed. "That is true."

"I know what you're thinking," Minako said, "but I thought that you might like Setsuna to hang out with besides us. You know the more the happier."

Rei sighed. "That is not right."

"I don't care." Minako smiled. "So I didn't set you up."

"We just didn't want you to think that you would be the third wheel."

That really frustrated Ami. She knew that she did not deserve that. "Thank you Rei, but I think that I'm going to go home now."

"You can't." Minako whined.

"I'm sorry," Rei stated. "I know that sounded really bad, but it is the truth."

"Please Ami….don't leave." Setsuna wanted to hang out with Ami but she also didn't want to be left alone with the other two, especially since she only came to spend time with Ami.

Ami just looked back at Rei and then back at Setsuna before saying, "I guess that I could stay for a little while. It would be nice to get out for a little bit."

"That is the whole idea," Rei stated, "and the main idea for Setsuna."

Ami decided that this was probably a good idea considering the way she had been feeling. As they were walking throughout the mall, she couldn't help but steal tiny glances at Setsuna. She would never imagined that the time senshi would be dressed in such clothes.

"Are you having fun Ami?"

It was at this point that she realized she had been daydreaming. "No, Sets, not really."

Setsuna knew that there was something wrong with the blue-hair genius, but she also knew that she shouldn't ask. However, before she could stop herself, she asked, "Why are you not having fun? Is everything ok?"

Ami just shook her head, "It just hasn't been a good couple of days."

This worried Setsuna because she always thought that Ami was happy. "What happened?"

Ami was glad to have a chance to tell someone else what happened because it might shed some light on what happened. "Makoto broke up with me."

"What?" This also shocked the time senshi. "Why?"

"Hey sweetie?" Minako asked.

"Yes?" Rei would never admit it, but see loved it when her girlfriend used pet names.

"I think this little plan worked," Minako said as she pointed behind her.

When Rei looked over her shoulder, she smiled when she saw Setsuna and Ami talking. "That is good. I'm glad that she had someone else to talk to about everything."

"Do you think we could set them up?"

"Minako!" Rei shook her head. "We are not doing that. If they want that then that is going to have to be their choice."

Minako pouted. "I just want to see her happy and I know that Makoto will hurt her again."

"Again?"

"Well, you know that they were not happy. I mean Mako may have loved Ami with everything she had, but you could see that she wasn't happy with her and the whole college thing just gave her an excuse."

"Do you think that there is someone else?"

Minako shook her head, "No I don't think so, but I do know that she was getting closer to one of the girls at the restaurant she works at."

"You don't think?"

"Nope I don't."

"Good."

"So far our little trip to the mall has proven to be awesome!"

Rei laughed at her girlfriend. She was upset with what Makoto was doing, but she had learned a long time ago that the thunder senshi was someone who liked to figure things out on her own, even if that meant hurting the ones that she loved.

--

When Makoto woke up, she saw that the clock said, "12:37 pm" and she was surprised that she had slept so long. She got up out of bed and checked her cell phone. She saw that she had two voicemails. Once Makoto saw who they were from she sat her phone back on the counter. She had no desire to hear what they said. Instead, she walked to the kitchen and decided to bake some brownies from scratch since that always helped to cheer her up. She was in the middle of mixing the dough when her doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Makoto called out as she walked to her door. As soon as she opened her door, she saw Haruka. "What do you need?"

"Well I figured I could help cheer you up."

Makoto smiled. "Thanks Ruka, but I'm making brownies right now."

"Then I'll just have to help."

"All right then." Makoto moved out of the way, "Come in."

"Thanks." Haruka walked in and sat her jacket on the back of Makoto's recliner. "What do you need help with?"

"Well you could help me finish mixing while I get the things needed for cookies next."

Haruka thought that was weird, but if it was what the thunder senshi wanted then she would help. Half way through the mixing she heard Makoto's phone ring. "Mako, your phone is going off."

"Can you go get it for me?" Makoto asked as she was digging through her cabinet, "Please?"

"Of course." Haruka walked over to the counter and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi! Can I speak to Makoto please?"

Haruka was confused because the voice was female, but a female that she did not know. "Sure…just one moment." Haruka placed her hand over the speaker and walked over to Makoto. "There is someone on the phone for you…someone that is female…I want to know who she is."

Makoto swallowed. She knew that she was in trouble. She took the phone from Haruka and said, "Good afternoon Mariko."

Haruka was furious. She stood there listening to Makoto flirt on the phone. She wasn't sure what upset her more…the flirting on the phone or lying to Michiru. "I'm going to go Mako."

"Hold on Mariko." Makoto set her phone down on the kitchen counter before running after Haruka."Wait you don't have to leave."

"Yes I do." Haruka put her coat on and said, "You have some nerve Makoto. You need to figure things out and until you do I would suggest you don't call me." Once that was said Haruka walked out of Makoto's apartment and slammed the door.

Makoto shrugged her shoulders and walked back to the kitchen. She picked up her phone and said, "Are you doing anything today Mariko? Because I could use some help with baking."

Makoto smiled when she heard that she would. "Great then I'll see you in a little bit."

Once she hung up the phone, Makoto quickly took a shower and cleaned up her apartment. She kept telling herself that it was what she would do for anyone that came over not just her.

* * *

**So that is chapter three. I hope that everyone enjoys it. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed so far. Its nice to know that people are still reading this story. There are probably errors in here but I wanted to post it as soon as possible. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon! Let me know if you find errors in here so that I can fix them. lol. I hope everyone liked this chapter!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking"

_**Now, what is going to happen**_

There was an instant smile when her door bell rang and that smile only got bigger when she opened the door. There stood Mariko with her shoulder length, platinum blonde. What made the thunder senshi smile the most was the tight-fitted low rise jeans and pink tank top.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Mariko sweetly asked.

Makoto smiled. "Of course I am," she paused and led out her hand, "please come in." She watched her walk into the apartment. "I'm glad that you could come."

"I am. What are we going to be doing?"

"Well," Makoto shut the door to the apartment, "baking cookies and brownies and whatever else we want."

Makoto wasn't exactly sure why Mariko would wear such tight clothes over to her apartment. They were friends…or at least that was what Makoto kept telling herself. However, she could see all the different little signals that Mariko was giving off and she was trying her hardest not to give off mixed signals.

"Come with me to the kitchen and we can get started." Makoto unconsciously when Mariko grabbed the thunder senshi's hand. She was getting a little confused with what she was feeling, but she knew that nothing was going to happen.

--

Ami had to admit that she was having fun shopping with Setsuna…even if it was more of window shopping. She was confused because she had always had feelings for Setsuna, but there had never been another thought given to it.

"Are you having fun today?" Setsuna had to ask because she was sure that the blue-haired girl was, but she had to be sure.

"I am." Ami stated as she stopped and looked into another store window. "It seems like this was a much better idea then what I originally had planned."

"Yeah it probably was."

Ami sighed. "I'm sorry if it seems like I'm not enjoying myself, but it is just that I have a lot on my mind."

"Don't worry about it." Setsuna took a deep breath and said, "What are you doing once we are done here? I mean the lovebirds seemed to have ditched us, which was probably their intention all along. But I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get something to eat."

All of the sudden Ami could have sworn her heart had stopped. She didn't understand why Setsuna would ask her out on a date when she knew that she had just got out of a relationship. "Um…I'm not s-"

"I'm not asking you out on a date!" Setsuna suddenly blurted out. "I'm sorry but I realized that what it sounded like."

Ami breathed a sigh of relief. "That is good because I was trying to figure out a way to tell you that I didn't want to go on a date."

Setsuna laughed. "Sorry about that…but I was so nervous asking you that question and I'm not sure why."

"Don't worry about it." Ami stated as she walked toward another clothes store. "I would like to go hang out some more though."

Setsuna instantly jumped for joy on the inside. She knew why she was nervous asking Ami to hang out after the mall and she knew why the question came out more a date. It honestly wasn't her fault since she had strong feelings for the younger girl. "I thought that maybe you could talk about everything that has been happening with you and if you wanted you could talk about your break up with Makoto."

"Thanks Sets…I would really like that." Ami was happy that she had a friend who was willing to listen to the same set of problems over and over again, but the truth of the matter is that she didn't really want to go into any more detail on what had happened with her and Makoto. "So what do you say we leave the mall and go out for pizza or something?"

"That would be awesome." In truth it had been awhile since Setsuna had pizza and she was truly happy just be able to go out to eat with the other girl.

--

After a couple of hours into baking, Makoto had the brownies done and the second batch of chocolate chip cookies were in the oven. She truly loved having Mariko over and it was refreshing for her not to have to hide from anyone. She knew what was developing and she knew that she had to keep denying it.

"Mariko?" Makoto asked as she walked into her living room and saw the girl looking at pictures that were on the mantel. "Did you see any pictures that you like?"

"Yeah, I did," Mariko turned and smiled at Makoto, "but who is this blue-haired girl? Was that your girlfriend?"

Makoto nodded as she walked over there. "She was, but things happened and I had to break up with her."

"Oh…that's too bad." Mariko innocently said even though she was lying. She was glad that Makoto was single because she had been trying to make a move on the auburn-haired girl.

"Somehow you sound happy about that."

Mariko slowly turned to Makoto before saying, "Maybe that is because I know what kind of a fool she is to screw up the perfectly good chance that she had with you."

Before Makoto could register what was happening, she felt Mariko's lips on hers. What should have been on her mind was the fact that she had just broken up with the girl of her dreams, but what had registered was something completely different than that. She loved the feeling of that girl's lips on her own and it felt completely different then what it felt like with Ami.

When the kiss ended, Makoto was gasping for breath and before she had caught that breath the two of them had started kissing again. Pretty soon the various bakery goods were forgotten and all that mattered was each other.

--

When Setsuna and Ami arrived back at Ami's apartment, they decided on just ordering a pizza and maybe a movie. Once they arrived though, they realized that there was going to be a change in plans because Haruka was sitting outside of the apartment.

"Ruka," Ami didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing that the wind senshi was here, "what are you doing?"

"Finally…I've only been waiting like all day." Haruka said as she stood up and laughed when she saw the look on Ami's face. "I'm just kidding…I've only been here for like ten or fifteen minutes. Setsuna text messaged me when you guys left the mall."

"Oh," Ami unlocked the door to the apartment. It bothered her that the two outers had planned this without her consent. "What did you need? Come on in."

"Well…see I think you need to know something about Makoto." Haruka was afraid of what Ami's reaction would be. When she had told Setsuna in the text message, she could feel the time senshi's anger.

Ami closed the door to her apartment and said, "If this is about the reason Makoto broke up with me…then save it because I already know and I'm still going to go."

"That's not it Ami." Setsuna felt the need to protect the girl she loved from going back and making a mistake.

Ami sat down on her couch and was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Haruka sat down next to Ami and said, "I went to Makoto's today to check up on her because I worry about you guys."

"You don't have to do that. We're not high school girls anymore."

"I know, but I still worry."

"What Haruka is trying to say is," Setsuna took another breath, "that Makoto seems to be interested in someone else."

"What are you talking about? She broke up with me because of my dream not because of some girl."

"I know." Haruka felt a little hurt by the way Ami was reacting, but she fully understood it. "Apparently she is someone that she met at work from the way the phone conversation sounded. It wouldn't have upset me so much but I thought that she really cared about you."

Ami didn't know what to say. She had been able to tell that things had been different with Makoto. "I knew that something was going on, but I just wasn't sure exactly what it was."

"I'm sorry that I had to tell you that, but I didn't want you to go back to her without knowing about that. To tell you the truth, I wasn't going to tell you but it has been eating at me all day and I know that I would want to know if that was happening with Michiru."

Ami gave Haruka a hug. "Thanks Ruka…but if you guys don't mind I would rather be alone right now to think things through."

The two outer senshi understood what Ami meant and were more than happy to give her that time that she needed to think things though. However, once they left Ami felt incredibly lonely and she knew that she needed someone to keep her company.

Ami pulled her phone out of her pocket and started to type a message to Setsuna:

_hey can u come back cuz i don't wanna be alone_

She impatiently stood by the door to the apartment desperately trying to cry. When she heard the knock on her door, she opened the door and landed in the arms of Setsuna. She knew enough to know that Setsuna would never hurt her and she would stay by her side until she felt better.

* * *

**That is chapter 4 and I'm not sure if I like this chapter because I feel like it jumped all over the place. Let me know what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking"

_**Now, what is going to happen**_

Setsuna had been on her way out of the building that Ami's apartment was in. She did not to leave the younger girl, but she knew that she had to.

"I hope that she will be ok."

Setsuna looked up at Haruka, "Me too, Ruka…me too."

Haruka turned around and stopped, "Why do you sound so upset? I mean I'm so frustrated with Makoto that I want to beat her, but I can't show it. Yet, you seem to be sad."

"It is more that I am worried about Ami then sad." Setsuna started walking out the front doors to the building, "In truth I should be happy that she is single because then I could try to get her to be my girl…but I'm not. I'm mad at what Makoto did and yet I still can't find a way to make Ami happy."

"So that is why you went to the mall today with Rei and Minako." Haruka saw the time senshi nod, "You are obviously doing a good job with making her happy."

"You didn't just hear what I said did you." Setsuna said as she walked up to Haruka's car.

"I did hear you," Haruka walked over to the driver side of the car, "and I stand by what I said. Ami seemed to be happy when I saw her before we told her. I think that you just have that quality in you to make anyone happy."

That seemed to be exactly what Setsuna needed to hear because that did make her feel better. "Thanks Ruka."

Haruka nodded before getting in her car and starting it. "You're welcome." She was just about to pull out of the parking stall when she saw that her friend had a confused look. "What is going on?"

Setsuna unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the passenger side door, "Ami needs me."

Those were the only words that Setsuna said as she got out of Haruka's car. It was just a mutual understanding between the two outer senshi. Haruka watched Setsuna run back inside the building before driving away. The wind senshi was just glad that she had not left yet.

--

No sooner then had Setsuna knocked on the door to the apartment, did it open and the blue-haired girl was in her arms. For the moment, she was happy that Ami had wanted her to be there; however, she was worried for her.

"Ami?" The only way that she knew the younger girl was somewhat ok was because her grip had tighten around her waist. "Sweetie, why don't we move inside the apartment?" She gently pushed Ami away from her and grabbed a hold of her hand.

Once they were inside the apartment, Setsuna shut the door and pulled Ami back into her arms. It had been Setsuna's idea to just stand there and let Ami cry, but Ami had other plans. She walked over to the couch with Setsuna in tow. What scared the older girl was that Ami had not said a word since she had arrived.

"Ami?"

"Please Sets," Ami said in a quiet voice, "I just don't want to be lonely and I want a shoulder to cry on."

Setsuna nodded. She knew that was what Ami wanted and she knew that she was going to be the one with the honor of seeing Ami cry. The reason that she thought that was because she knew Ami did not like to cry in front of people. It happened sometimes, but she tried her hardest to not to. She had to remind herself that Ami was upset and going through a break up because she now had that younger girl in her lap with her head buried in her shoulder.

"She isn't yours…not yours," Setsuna kept thinking that as she started rubbing Ami's back.

She couldn't believe what was going on and how screwed up everything was becoming. Setsuna didn't know what she was going to do and if it was going to be fixed. She considers her friendship with both girls to be important, but then again, her friendship with Ami is much more important to her.

"It is going to be ok Ami…you'll get through this." Setsuna whispered.

The two of them sat there on Ami's couch for hours…well…more like two more hours, but Setsuna could have sworn that it was longer then that. It was not because of the fact that she was bored, actually, it was far from that. She loved having Ami in her arms and the fact that she felt comfortable with her.

It did not take Setsuna long to realize that Ami had fallen asleep. At first Setsuna wanted to take the younger girl to her room, but then thought that might wake her up. She could not help thinking that this was the first decent sleep that Ami had gotten.

"I don't want to wake her up," Setsuna whispered to herself, "but I don't think that I can sit here anymore."

It took a couple more minutes before she came to the conclusion that she had to move positions. She was able to gently push her against the seat of couch. Once the time senshi stood up and stretched out her muscles, she picked Ami up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom.

The original plan had to be place Ami in her bed and then call Haruka. However, the plan changed and she was not sure if it was good or bad. It changed as soon as Setsuna had sat Ami down in her bed. She had originally planned to leave the room once she had made sure that Ami was comfortable, but when she felt a hand on her own is when everything changed.

"Stay," Ami whispered, "please Sets."

That was all it took for Setsuna. "Of course I will sweetie." Setsuna slid into Ami's bed and wrapped her arm around the younger one's waist. "I'm not going anywhere."

Apparently it was exactly what they both needed because it didn't take either one long to fall asleep.

* * *

**That is chapter 5. I hope that everyone likes it. I think I'm going to slow things down for a chapter or two. I hope that you guys won't care because I think it will help to make it less choppy between situations. Let me know about this chapter because I think that it might have slowed it down too much. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking"

_**Now, what is going to happen**_

When Makoto woke up that morning, she was confused as to who it was that was in bed with her. It took a few minutes for it to register that it was Mariko; however, once it did Makoto smiled. She felt like she had done the right thing and that she might be over Ami, but then again she knew that couldn't be true.

"Mariko?" Makoto whispered as she untangled herself from the other girl. "You should go home."

Mariko turned around to look at her lover, "Why? Don't you want me here?"

"Of course I do…"

"But?"

"But I just want to make sure that this is what I want."

"Of course this is what you want," Mariko sat up in the bed, "otherwise you wouldn't have invited me over yesterday."

Makoto smiled. "If I remember correctly, you're the one that called me and I just invited you over. I never had the intention of sleeping with you."

Mariko stood up and again showed Makoto her beauty. "You wanted the same thing and now that you got it…you think that you can just run back to her."

"That's not true."

"News flash Makoto…it is exactly what you're going to do. You broke up with whatever her name was to have sex with me. You used the dumbest excuse possible and you got exactly what you wanted…unfortunately you will never get her back!"

As soon as Mariko was done saying that, she got dressed and left. Makoto didn't know what to think about what was just said. In truth she had spent most of her shifts flirting with Mariko, but in her defense she couldn't help it. She had never expected to have sex with the other girl then again she should have known that was going to happen, especially with the reputation that Mariko had.

"Maybe I just wanted the bad girl for once." Makoto stated as she got out of bed, "I'm sure that is it because Ami was always so shy and quiet and never liked any of that stuff."

The thunder senshi spent most of her morning cleaning up the mess from what she was now referring as last night's lapse in judgment. She contemplated calling Haruka and apologizing, but in reality there was nothing to apologize for. Once she was done cleaning, she decided that it was time for a shower. Unfortunately, that was when her doorbell rang.

She groaned in frustration. "Maybe I should just ignore it," Makoto whispered as she walked toward her bathroom.

"Makoto! Open the door right now! I know you're in there!!"

Makoto breathed a sigh of defeat and walked over to the front door. She opened it and there stood Rei, Minako, and Usagi. "Well…what do I owe this visit for?"

"For breaking Ami's heart!" Minako exclaimed as she walked into Makoto's apartment.

Makoto sighed. She really wasn't in the mood for one of these visits. "Haven't you already been by on this issue? You really should think before you come over1!"

Rei sighed as she walked into the other girl's apartment. "We came to tell you that Ami is heart-broken because we thought that you would like to know."

Makoto could have figured that one out because she was sure that she felt the same way. "What did you guys need?"

It was Minako's turn to smile. "I…well…we thought that maybe you would like to hang out with your friends since no one has heard from you."

Before Makoto could answer, her doorbell rang again. "I'm not sure if I want to." She walked over and opened the door. Her heart sank when she saw that it was Mariko. "Come on in Mariko." Makoto held the door open, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought that I would come see you." Mariko sweetly stated. "Do you not want me here?"

"Who is it Mako?" Rei asked. She had sensed the difference in the way Makoto was acting and she was not sure exactly what to make of it.

Makoto backed away from the door and said, "My friend Mariko is here." She let Mariko walk in the door before introducing them. "Mariko this is Rei and Minako…Rei and Minako this is Mariko."

After Mariko had gotten there, it whole apartment had a tension that was so thick a knife probably wouldn't have been able to cut it. Makoto was trying to put off the advances that Mariko was making because she didn't want her two friends to know that she was falling for this girl even more. On the other hand, Rei was just mad and angry. She was not sure which she was more of. Rei was mad because it seemed like Makoto did not want her and Minako there then again there was the anger because Makoto had not said anything to them.

Minako already knew that she didn't like Mariko. She had never met her before and now she was sure that this was the reason Makoto had ended her relationship. Never before had Minako seen a woman look so cheap. She seriously wondered if Mariko had any fashion sense at all.

"Rei?" Minako whispered. "Can we leave?"

Rei nodded. "I was thinking that you wanted to be here."

"No, I don't."

Rei stood up and said, "We are going to go Makoto. I guess we will see you around." She was truly happy to go because she couldn't stand the flirting any longer.

"You don't have to go." Makoto stated. She didn't want her friends to leave, but then again, she never really wanted them there in the first place.

"We have errands that we need to run. So we will see you later."

"Ok." Makoto got up and walked them to the door. "Thank you guys for coming."

Rei and Minako smiled before leaving. As soon as they were out of Makoto's apartment, the two of them felt like they could breathe again.

"Did you see the outfit that Mariko had on?" Minako asked on the walk to the elevator.

"Yeah, I did." Rei pushed the button. "The jeans were probably two sizes to small and the three shirts were too small too."

"I know! I mean I could understand a couple tank tops and a shirt or all tank tops, but I mean could it have been any worse. I swear everything that she had on was way too small."

Rei got on the elevator with her girlfriend, "Now what do we do? Do we tell Ami and hope that she doesn't freak out nor do we just stay out of it?"

"Stay out of it." Minako sighed because it was a really tough spot to be in. "I think we should just wait and let it play out. It could just be a fling."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

It didn't seem like a fling to either of them, but they knew that it was probably much more than that.

--

"I am so glad that you came by." Makoto said as soon as she shut the door behind Rei and Minako. "I was planning on calling you later to apologize."

Mariko stood up and said, "What do you need to apologize for?"

"For how I acted this morning."

The other girl walked toward Makoto and stopped right in front of her. "I want you to be mine and only mine. I'm going to do whatever possible to make you mine. I have waited for you and now that I have you here," Mariko stood on her tip toes and whispered into her lover's ear, "I am not letting you go."

Makoto smiled before saying, "Then you have better prove yourself because Ami has been the only girl that I have seriously dated."

"Then I will prove it to you." Mariko said before she grabbed Makoto's hand and walked to the bedroom.

* * *

**There is chapter 6. I am not sure thatI like it but I hope that everyone else will. Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking"

_**Now, what is going to happen**_

As Makoto and Mariko walked to the bedroom, Makoto could tell that something was bothering Mariko. Makoto had to admit that she did not like how Mariko was presenting herself.

"Mariko?" As the younger girl turned around, Makoto said, "I don't think that we should do this again."

"Why?"

All of the sudden Makoto was scared, but she knew that something had to be said. "Because I don't believe that you are really like this. I don't think that you actually like to look that way or even act like that."

Mariko felt the color in her face drain. "What are you talking about?"

"I just don't think that this is you. You seem like your trying really hard to be this person that I want, but I just want to know the real you."

"But this is me."

"You seem like a different person then you are at work." Makoto grabbed a hold of Mariko's hand, "I just want to know the real you. So I'm going to tell you what. Why don't you go home and change into something more you and then come back here?"

Mariko just nodded as she walked away from Makoto. She was not sure if would come back or not because she was afraid of what the other girl would think of her.

As Makoto watched Mariko leave, she felt a little bad for what she had done, but then again, she needed to know the other girl. She needed to know if the person underneath all of that was still there.

--

When Ami woke up, she was a little confused as to why she was in her bed. She definitely did not remember being there last night. In fact she remembered that she had spent most of the night crying in Setsuna's arms. She had to admit that she liked the way she felt in those arms. It made her feel safe and secure. She decided after laying in her bed for five minutes that she would get up to see what it was that Setsuna was doing.

As she walked down the hall, Ami realized that Setsuna might have left since the apartment sounded really quiet. However, as soon as she rounded the corner that led to the living room she found out why everything seemed so quiet. Ami could not help but smile as she saw Setsuna curled up on her couch reading.

"What are you reading?"

Setsuna smiled as she said, "Well see I found this book that looked different from the other ones on the bookshelf in your room…since…you know you have text books and that. So imagine my surprise when I pick up the book and realize that it is one of those dirty romance novels."

The moment the younger senshi heard that she turned bright red before saying, "I don't know what it is that you are talking about."

"What do you mean?" Setsuna was having way too much fun teasing the other girl. "Because I think that you know exactly what I mean." She folded the corner on the page and then flipped back about ten pages. "I think that at this point you probably turned as red as a tomato."

"You shouldn't be laughing!" Ami exclaimed as she watched her friend laugh.

"Why? Because I think that it is hilarious." After a few moments, Setsuna set the book down before saying, "How are you doing?"

"Better," Ami sat down on her couch, "and thank you so much for coming back. I don't think that I would have been able to get through the night if you had not been here."

"I am so glad that I came over too. I was so worried abo-"

"I didn't mean to worry you." Ami said interrupting Setsuna. "I never meant for that."

"Don't worry about it." Setsuna grabbed a hold of Ami's hand, "I always worry about you…especially since everything that has happened."

"Thank you Sets."

"You're welcome. What do you think about going out for something to eat?"

Ami smiled. "I would like that."

"Well then I have to go home and change." Setsuna said as she stood up. "I'll come back in two hours."

Ami gave Setsuna a hug. "Then I will see you then."

Setsuna nodded before she left. Ami could not wait to for Setsuna to come back. The only thought that seemed to be running through her mind was that of what the time senshi would come back wearing.

--

Makoto had spent the last couple of hours thinking about what Mariko would be like. She was not sure if she would even come back since it had been three hours, but there was a part in her that secretly hoped Mariko would come back. Makoto stopped in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom. She had on her tight dark blue jean and her loose-fitting yellow shirt. She wondered if her outfit was good when her doorbell rang. Makoto smiled as she walked over to her door.

When she opened the door, her smile got a little bigger except that she did not know who it was. "Mariko?"

"Yeah," Mariko looked at Makoto, "do I look ok?"

"Yep you do." Makoto really liked this new side of Mariko. She had on regular blue jeans and a purple tank top. "I just didn't recognize you. Come in."

Mariko nodded as she walked in. "I wanted to apologize for the way that I acted before. It was way out of line."

"Don't worry about it." Makoto smiled. "I really would like to know why you seem so different."

Mariko sat down on the couch. "Well…I wasn't sure that you like me if I was me."

That confused the thunder senshi. She sat down and asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Because some people at work said you only like the bad girl."

Mariko felt absolutely horrible. "I just wanted to yours so badly and I told myself that I would do anything possible."

Makoto took a hold of Mariko's hand, "Then why don't we just start over and see where that goes?"

"I would like that." Mariko looked into Makoto's green eyes before saying, "I promise I won't do anything like that again."

Makoto nodded as she stood up and then let the other girl stand. All Makoto wanted to do was kiss her and before she could make her move, she felt a pair of lips on hers. That was all it took for Makoto to know that this was exactly what she needed.

* * *

**There is chapter seven. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Let me know! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking"

_**Now, what is going to happen**_

Makoto had been happy to finally get to know the real Mariko. She was extremely nervous about going to work since this was the first day that they would be working together. The last couple of days the two of them enjoyed spending time together, but now going to work was just a little frightening for the auburn-haired girl. However, she was ready to face it.

As she was getting ready that morning, she heard her cell phone ring. Immediately she smiled because it was Mariko's ringtone. She ran from her bedroom to the living room and quickly answered the phone, "Good morning Mariko."

"Good morning," Mariko sweetly said. "I just wanted to tell you to have a good day at work."

Makoto could not help but let her smile get bigger. "So that is why you're calling me at 7:30."

"Yeah that's why."

Makoto unplugged her phone from the charger and walked back to her bedroom. "What do you know that I don't?"

"Well," Mariko sighed, "everyone knows."

"How does everyone know?"

"You know the rumors that fly around. Plus I might have helped by hinting at it."

Makoto laughed, but inside she was really nervous. "I figured it was going to happen so don't worry about it."

"Good because I wasn't sure about how you feel about it."

"It's ok." Makoto could not bring herself to tell her that she was incredibly nervous about work. She only hoped that once her girlfriend got there that everything would be better.

The couple talked for another ten minutes before Makoto hung up the phone and left her apartment. Everything was starting to make her nervous since her co-workers thought that she dating the fake Mariko. Her main point of worrying was what everyone would think. Normally she would not let it bother her, but she did not want anything to happen to her girlfriend.

Once she got to work, she parked her car and sat there for a few minutes before she got out. She walked into work and greeted her co-workers. It was not until she got back to the kitchen that she knew her day had the chance to be worse.

Makoto had been buried in her preparation work and did not realize that three hours had already gone by. She realized it when she heard her name. She just figured that they were talking about what she was working on but then the auburn-haired girl heard, "Did you hear that Mariko is actually dating Makoto?" She knew that it should not bother her, but it was.

"Are you kidding me?!" The blonde-haired waitress exclaimed. "I can't believe that she would date her."

"I know." Another waitress with red hair said. "Who in their right mind would want to date her?! Do you think that Mariko has been faking it? Because she was earlier."

"I would if I was her. That bitch wouldn't want to date the sweet innocent Mariko."

Makoto laughed at them. She wondered why they thought Mariko was innocent because that was certainly a lie that her girlfriend had created since she knew that Mariko was not as innocent as she seemed. Makoto just wished that everyone realized that she was not the bitch that everyone thought that she was. Instead of listening to the rest of their conversation, she went back to working. She did not have to work too much longer by herself since the clock said 11:30, which meant that her girlfriend should be arriving at work.

After a few minutes, Makoto heard the voice that she had been waiting to hear, "Hi girls." She looked and saw Mariko talking to her friends.

"Is it true that you are dating Makoto?" A waitress with dark hair asked.

Mariko smiled, "What are you talking about?"

"Are you dating Makoto?" Another waitress blurted out.

"Yeah I am," Mariko sweetly stated. "It has been wonderful."

"Really? She seems kind of scary."

"She isn't though."

Makoto seemed that it was her clue to go over there. Without a second thought, she walked over and said, "Hi Mariko." Makoto thoroughly enjoyed watching the color drain out of the faces of the girls. It did not take those two girls long to walk away. As soon as they were gone, Makoto grabbed her girlfriend's right hand and started walking back to her work station. "How have you been?"

"You mean since I talked to you this morning?"

"Yep I do."

Mariko smiled, "I have been doing pretty good."

When Makoto reached her station, she pulled Mariko into her arms. "Only pretty good? Because I have really missed you."

Mariko tightened her grip around her girlfriend's waist, "I missed you too."

Makoto was not big on the public affection but she was just having one of those days where she felt alone. "I don't want to be here."

"Neither do I, but we have to be." Mariko was in a dilemma. She knew that she had to work, but she just wanted to stay in her girlfriend's arms. "I have to get working."

The auburn-haired girl let go of Mariko. "I guess I should too."

Mariko stepped back from Makoto only because she knew she would not go to work if she stayed so close. "You should come over to my place once I'm done with work."

Makoto nodded. She knew it would be fun after work. "Just write down how to get there and I'll be there after I'm done."

"I will." Mariko quickly kissed Makoto before running off. "Bye Makoto."

Makoto waved. She just hoped she could get though the rest of day without having people bother her about dating Mariko, but she was sure that she would not be able to do that. She just had to look forward to the end of work.

* * *

It had been a couple days since Ami and Setsuna had told each other their feeling. In this brief time span nothing had changed between them. The two of them were usually spending time together either at Ami's house or at Setsuna's home. Today happened to be one of those rare days when the couple spent time at Setsuna's home, which was with Haruka and Michiru.

"Ami?"

"Yes?" Ami hated the thought of talking right now because she was currently curled up on the couch with her girlfriend…or at least that was what she was calling the older woman.

"What exactly are we doing?" this was something that was bugging Setsuna. She was confused on what the status of their relationship was, but she needed to know so that Haruka could stop teasing her.

Ami sighed as she sat up to look at Setsuna. "We are not anything other than friends right now." She could not believe that she had said that especially when that was not what she wanted. "Unless you want to be something."

Setsuna was not sure why Ami was acting so different. It confused her because she was not use to the way she was acting. "I was just wondering what we were doing."

"Oh," Ami laid back down against Setsuna, "I just want to take it slowly. I just want to be with you without the status of a relationship getting in the way."

That made sense to the older girl. She could understand that Ami probably was afraid of another relationship. "Then let's just go slowly and decide later on if we want to be in a relationship."

Ami nodded. "I kind of thought that was what we were unofficially."

"Me too."

That was the last thing that they said to each other. They both were thinking about what the other had said. The two of them were sitting there on the couch enjoying each other's company until Haruka and Michiru arrived back home.

* * *

Haruka was surprised when she got home with Michiru. There was her roommate and Ami curled up on the couch asleep together. She wished that the two of them would figure out what they mean to one another.

"Maybe we should leave them be." Michiru whispered as she getting tugged on her girlfriend's right arm.

Haruka nodded. She followed Michiru up the stairs to their bedroom. "Do you think that I could make them confess their feelings?"

Michiru laughed. "No, they have to do that on their own. They are happy to be together and besides Ami just got out of her relationship with Makoto. She's probably just not ready for that commitment again."

"Hopefully that is all it is." Haruka stated as she sat on their bed. "I just want them to see that they are right for each other."

"They are and I am sure that they know this."

Haruka understood what Michiru meant, but at the same time she just does not want them to suffer being alone anymore. Haruka decided to go against what her girlfriend wanted. She just needed them to know what they were to each other and that was much easier said than done.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'm sorry that this chapter has taken awhile. I just hope that everyone enjoys the chapter. Just let me know if there are any mistakes. Don't forget to review. lol**


End file.
